Traficantes de sexo
by Gn Zimmerman
Summary: La más cruel de las razas del sistema solar, ha invadido su planeta, arrasando su hogar. Y mientras está allí, viendo su casa convertirse en cenizas, el peor enemigo de su familia aparece a través del humo.
1. Argumento

**Traficantes de Sexo**

**Advertencias**

Esta novela corta pertenece a la Lorie O'Clare, solo lo adapto a los personajes de Twilight. Twilight pertenece a S. Meyer, por tanto el nombre de los personajes en esta adaptación también. NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, POR TANTO NO HABRAN CONTINUACIONES.

**(Si alguien más lleva o llevo la adaptación de esta novela, le pido encarecidamente que no arme una trifulca y mejor me envíe un correo)**

**_[Si no les gusta, no es mi problema no armen líos, me estreso fácil]_**

**_{Contenido adulto, ¡es M de por dios!, si no son lo suficiente maduras como para llevar algo así, no lean, no es de mi interés su madurez mental y no estoy para soportar dramas} _**

**La cuenta de GN, las reglas de GN…**

**-Sean bienvenidas, espero hayan leído lo anterior-**

**- Empieza la Historia -**

**Argumento **

Todo lo que Bella de Charles ha conocido y amado: su casa, su familia, su forma de vida, acaba de ser destruido ante sus ojos. La más cruel de las razas del sistema solar, ha invadido su planeta, arrasando su hogar. Y mientras está allí, viendo su casa convertirse en cenizas, el peor enemigo de su familia aparece a través del humo.

Edward de Carlisle no tiene intención de renunciar a ella sólo porque su exitosa plantación de esclavos del sexo ha sido atacada. La reconstruirá, y tendrá éxito una vez más. Y con la destrucción de su planeta, todas las reglas son eliminadas también.

Ahora puede tener a la mujer de sus sueños, la única mujer prohibida para él, Bella de Charles.

Todo lo que tiene que hacer es convencerla de que están hechos el uno para el otro.

* * *

><p><em>Esta novela pertenece a la serie esclavos sexuales, este es su primer libro, no adaptaré los otros. <em>

_Espero sea de su agrado_

_Besos_

**GN**

_PD: Lamento haberlas abandonado, estoy de vacaciones y pues... paso poco tiempo en el computador._


	2. Chapter 1

**Traficantes de Sexo**

**Advertencias**

Esta novela corta pertenece a la Lorie O'Clare, solo lo adapto a los personajes de Twilight. Twilight pertenece a S. Meyer, por tanto el nombre de los personajes en esta adaptación también. NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, POR TANTO NO HABRAN CONTINUACIONES.

**(Si alguien más lleva o llevo la adaptación de esta novela, le pido encarecidamente que no arme una trifulca y mejor me envíe un correo)**

**_[Si no les gusta, no es mi problema no armen líos, me estreso fácil]_**

**_{Contenido adulto, ¡es M de por dios!, si no son lo suficiente maduras como para llevar algo así, no lean, no es de mi interés su madurez mental y no estoy para soportar dramas} _**

**La cuenta de GN, las reglas de GN…**

**-Sean bienvenidas, espero hayan leído lo anterior-**

**- Empieza la Historia -**

**Capítulo 1**

— ¡Date prisa! —Las llamas saltaron desde el edificio. No saldrían a tiempo—. Haz que los niños bajen hasta el río. Síguelos hasta el pueblo.

Los esclavos de su padre no tenían ninguna habilidad. Creados para el placer, hijos bastardos, Bella sabía que sus posibilidades de supervivencia eran escasas. Pero iban a tener una muerte peor ahí. La última de las mujeres corrió, los niños escapaban a su lado, mientras la estructura una vez hermosa que había sido el santuario de su padre se quemaba hasta los cimientos.

— ¡Bella! ¡Rápido! ¡Ha cubierto! —Jacob, el guardia personal de su padre, apenas gritó la advertencia antes de que una bola de fuego le quemara por la espalda.

Carne quemada llenó el aire con su hedor insoportable. Su estómago se resintió, la amarga bilis subiendo por su garganta.

Apretó la mano contra su boca, rezando por no vomitar. Cada minuto contaba si ella trataba de seguir con vida a través de esta pesadilla.

Corrió hacia la casa, decidida a encontrar el cuerpo de su padre. Humo negro llenó sus pulmones, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Su capa negra, la que siempre había llevado con orgullo y que la marcaba como hija de la casa de Charles, ahora sólo servía para cubrir su rostro.

Una aeronave Bortan zumbaba por encima de su cabeza. Jacob le había dicho a su padre que ellos atacarían las estructuras. Pero Charles era un maldito y testarudo viejo. Se había negado a salir de su casa, y ahora estaba muerto.

—Déjanos en paz —gritó hacia la aeronave Bortan negra con un único piloto—. Ya nos has destruido—. No se vendría abajo ahora. El nudo en su garganta amenazaba con convertirse en lágrimas—. Déjame enterrar a mis muertos en paz.

La aeronave Bortan desapareció en las nubes formadas a partir de la quema del campo, pero luego reapareció antes de que ella cruzara por el patio. Su corazón se aceleró, con el miedo deslizándose por la espalda, cuando el artefacto negro bajó su tren de aterrizaje. Había oído las amenazas que el Bortan hizo hacia su padre, de descuartizarle y arrojar las partes del cuerpo a través de los cuatro pueblos más grandes.

—El fin del Imperio Charles. —Ella se había reído del comerciante que le había contado las historias—. Van a profanar su cuerpo, extendiendo sus miembros para que todos vean que le han eliminado con éxito del mercado de esclavos sexuales.

—Lo único que quieren es acaparar el mercado para ellos solos. —No se preocupaba para nada acerca de los Bortan en ese momento. Pero el mercader había movido su dedo con conocimiento hacia ella.

—No seas tonta. Los Bortan controlan la mayoría del Sistema Solar. No van a vender sexo sin su impuesto aplicado.

—La familia Charles criará esclavos sexuales para las generaciones venideras —le había asegurado—. Libres de impuestos. Los Bortan no tienen jurisdicción aquí.

Lo que quedaba de su herencia se había quemado descontroladamente.

El Bortan abrió la puerta de su aeronave, su armadura de metal lo cubría de pies a cabeza, visible incluso en el humo espeso. Todas las armas estaban en la casa. Sólo tenía su cuchillo, inútil contra este guerrero de metal fundido. El horror se apoderó de ella mientras lo veía acercarse, con su armadura tintineando a cada paso. Si no la mataba inmediatamente, la violaría. Peor aún, la llevaría con él, probablemente vendiéndola como una esclava para torturas en uno de los puestos fronterizos de Bortan.

Se dio la vuelta, sabiendo que era inútil correr, pero no estaba dispuesta a quedarse y aceptar su destino. El terror la asfixió, con la falta de respiración haciendo imposible el movimiento. Detrás de ella había una persona, alta, oscura, con expresión melancólica. La última persona que esperaba ver en su propio patio estaba a sólo unos metros de distancia. Se le secó la boca, mientras que su corazón empezaba a golpear con tanta fuerza que dolía.

Edward de Carlisle, hijo de Carlisle, el peor enemigo de su padre, se acercó a ella con el láser en la mano. Habían pasado años desde que le había visto por última vez, y entonces ella le había pateado el culo. El adolescente flacucho había desaparecido, siendo reemplazado por un hombre musculoso. Sus ojos grises, casi lavanda parecían determinados en su misión.

Respirar en ese humo espeso era bastante difícil, pero mirar a la cara al hombre a quien había negado años atrás, se convertía en casi imposible.

Sus ropas se pegaban al torso musculoso, y estaban cubiertas de hollín. Al parecer, el Bortan había atacado el territorio de Carlisle, también. Eso tendría sentido. Dudaba que Edward se ensuciara si no estuviera defendiendo sus tierras. Pero incluso manchado con barro y cenizas, lo primero que le llamo la atención fue lo jodidamente sexy que parecía ahí de pie, con su láser dirigido hacia ella. Sus tripas se tensaron, con el deseo ondulando a través de ella, mientras miraba fijamente los intrigantes ojos de color gris lavanda.

Este hombre, su enemigo jurado de toda la vida, le afectaba como nadie más lo hacía. Estaba allí, parada en medio de su jardín mientras todo lo que conocía se quemaba en manos de sus enemigos, cuando algo que no supo identificar se encendió en su interior. Ella no debería sentirse así. Su casa se incendiaba a su alrededor y todos sus conocidos estaban muertos. Su reacción hacia él tenía que ser resultado del shock. ¿Por qué sino de repente se sentía tan condenadamente caliente bajo su penetrante mirada sensual?

— ¿Qué quieres? —apenas susurró ella, con la boca seca de tanto inhalar humo.

—A ti. —Sus ojos se escurecieron, con el gris ganando a la lavanda. El humo y la oscuridad sólo se añadían al misterio de su presencia allí.

Algo en su mirada se apoderó de ella. No era miedo, al menos no el miedo que a ella le transmitía el Bortan. Su mirada era casi depredadora... posesiva. Él se acercó un paso, pareciendo listo para devorarla.

Tenía sentido que la quisiera para poder matarla. Sus familias habían sido enemigas desde siempre.

Pero la forma en que la miraba ahora, con su penetrante mirada devorándola, no se veía como si quisiera matarla. Ese era el aspecto de un hombre que quería follarla.

Estaba más allá del shock. Se estaba volviendo loca.

El tintineo de una armadura trajo de vuelta a sus sentidos. El Bortan caminó hacia ella por su espalda. Estaba atrapada entre dos enemigos. Lo último que quería hacer era elegir cuál de estos dos hombres sería el que la matara... o la follara. Sus posibilidades eran escasas, pero iba a luchar hasta el final.

—No moriré hoy. —Se apartó de los hombres, rezando para que los dioses estuvieran de su lado. El terreno irregular y su larga capa hacían que correr fuera un reto, pero no se rendiría. La casa médica era su última oportunidad.

El fuego de un láser silbaba detrás de ella. Si Edward le había apuntado, era peor tirador que ella. La capa ondeaba detrás suyo mientras se tiraba por la colina hacia los cuartos médicos.

—Hay armas aquí. Piensa. —Sus manos temblaban mientras aseguraba la puerta cerrada.

No había estado dentro de la pequeña casa que se usaba para los exámenes físicos, abortos o cualquier otra atención que los esclavos necesitaran, desde hacía bastante tiempo.

— ¿Hay alguien ahí? —La sala de exámenes parecía vacía.

Tiró abriendo cajones, buscando armas, temblando tanto que casi sacó los cajones del todo.

— ¡No! —Gritó cuando una gran explosión junto a la puerta de la oficina casi le hizo saltar de su piel.

—Vete mientras puedas. —Ella gritó a la puerta cerrada—. Estoy armada.

Necesitaba encontrar un arma. Un arma de cualquier tipo serviría. Corrió a la siguiente sala de examen, resbalando en el suelo, quemándose la rodilla al caerse. No había nada aquí para defenderse.

—Dioses. —Gritó al oír romperse la madera, dándose cuenta de inmediato de que había revelado su paradero.

Menuda guerrera estaba hecha.

No había escapatoria. El guerrero Bortan tintineaba mientras caminaba, raspando el metal contra el suelo de baldosas blancas. Había salas de exploración a cada lado, pero por lo demás ella estaba atrapada, en el estrecho pasillo que conducía a la sala de la entrada principal.

—Por el amor de los dioses, Bortan. —Ella odiaba lo patética que sonaba—. Déjame enterrar a mis muertos en paz. Ya has hecho bastante daño.

Se tragó el nudo de su garganta mientras lo miraba deslizar su arma de nuevo en su cinturón. No había consuelo en la certeza de que no tenía la intención de matarla inmediatamente.

El Bortan levantó su casco, sus ojos rojos brillando en su pálida piel humanoide. Se quitó los guantes, con el movimiento mecánico de sus dedos recordándole que estaba tratando con una máquina, así como con una persona. Ella se lamió sus resecos labios, dando un paso hacia atrás.

Le había atrapado, su presencia llenaba el final del corto pasillo. No había manera de que pudiera pasar más allá de él. Él, obviamente, se dio cuenta de esto, ya que se tomó su tiempo para quitarse los guantes.

—No tengo la intención de hacer más daño. —Su voz vibraba. Posiblemente sus cuerdas vocales hechas por el hombre se habían dañado en la batalla—. De hecho, sé que una puta como tú disfrutará de lo que tengo.

Ella se estremeció, apartándose de él.

—No soy una puta.

—Oh, es verdad. —Su risa le heló la sangre, con la horrible vibración revolviéndole el estómago—. Tú sólo crías y vendes putas—. Él se encogió de hombros—. Lo que sea. Todavía voy a follarte.


	3. Chapter 2

**Traficantes de Sexo**

**Advertencias**

Esta novela corta pertenece a la Lorie O'Clare, solo lo adapto a los personajes de Twilight. Twilight pertenece a S. Meyer, por tanto el nombre de los personajes en esta adaptación también. NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, POR TANTO NO HABRAN CONTINUACIONES.

**(Si alguien más lleva o llevo la adaptación de esta novela, le pido encarecidamente que no arme una trifulca y mejor me envíe un correo)**

**_[Si no les gusta, no es mi problema no armen líos, me estreso fácil]_**

**_{Contenido adulto, ¡es M de por dios!, si no son lo suficiente maduras como para llevar algo así, no lean, no es de mi interés su madurez mental y no estoy para soportar dramas} _**

**La cuenta de GN, las reglas de GN…**

**-Sean bienvenidas, espero hayan leído lo anterior-**

**- Empieza la Historia -**

**Capítulo 2**

Edward rodó por el suelo, preguntándose si los golpes que sentía estaban en su cabeza o venían de la tierra sobre la que yacía.

—Jodido Bortan. —Eran una raza despreciable, sintiéndose superiores por las mejoras de partes de sus cuerpos con maquinaria.

Se frotó la cabeza, tomándose su tiempo sentado, recuperando su ingenio. Por lo menos ahora sabía que el arma de fuego del Bortan necesitaba recargarse. El Bortan no había disparado contra él, simplemente le golpeó la cabeza con su puño. Como si eso no fuera suficiente. Él gimió y se obligó a ponerse de pie. Menudo héroe era.

A pesar de que no había visitado Charles desde que era un muchacho, se acordaba del diseño de la Finca Charles. Infiernos. Se acordaba de todo lo relacionado con su última visita. Y esta visita parecía estar saliendo tan bien como la primera. Había una diferencia, sin embargo. La última vez que había estado aquí, una bonita adolescente le había atormentado. Ahora había sido reemplazada por la mujer más sexy en la que jamás hubiera puesto los ojos. Bella seguro que había crecido. La había querido follar cuando había sido un muchacho. Ahora sabía que no dejaría la finca hasta que sintiera el suave calor de su coño envuelto alrededor de su polla.

No había ido muy lejos antes de notar una pequeña estructura en la parte inferior de una colina, protegida por los árboles circundantes.

El Bortan no debió de fijarse en eso, o probablemente lo habría quemado, también.

Imágenes de Bella, todavía siendo una adolescente, aparecieron en sus pensamientos. La última vez que la había visto, ella le aseguró que prefería morir a que él la tocara. Se preguntó si todavía se sentía de la misma manera. La mirada de terror que le había dado hace un momento pareció suficiente prueba de que no lo veía como un aliado.

Esa noche, hace ya mucho tiempo, él se había deslizado hacia las tierras de Charles, intentando espiarles. Noticias de las fiestas celebradas ahí, el exitoso negocio con todas las ofertas realizadas, los espectáculos sexuales increíbles y las orgias que tenían lugar, fueron incentivo suficiente para que se colara en las tierras.

Como todo el mundo, Edward había oído como Charles trataba a sus esclavos sexuales. Estaban obligados a vivir entrenándose en el lujo, mimados y alimentados, entrenando en el arte del placer, para luego venderlos en pujas increíblemente altas. Los rumores habían sido ciertos.

Edward recordaba haber visto a dos jóvenes esclavas desnudarse ante su maestro, y luego elogiarle mediante una mamada. Los asistentes de la fiesta vieron el acto, hasta que Charles indicó a sus otros esclavos que se mezclaran entre los invitados, ofreciendo sus cuerpos para que los disfrutaran como mejor les pareciera. Edward casi había arruinado sus pantalones viendo la orgía que siguió desde su escondite. Probablemente lo habría hecho si no hubiera sido capturado.

Los guardias le habían encerrado ahí, en esa casa. Había sido un área de control en ese momento, utilizado para asegurar que los esclavos cumplieran los códigos de salud. Edward todavía recordaba la espera por lo que parecieron horas antes de que Charles se presentara, con su hija a cuestas. Bella era más hermosa de cerca de lo que lo había sido de lejos, y recordaba haberse atrancado en cada palabra al responder las preguntas de Charles.

El viejo podría haberle azotado por la violación de varios tratados, cruzando a tierra enemiga, recopilando conocimientos que su padre podría haber utilizado contra Charles.

Sus familias competían por el control del comercio de esclavos sexuales, ambas casas de cultivo siendo más ricas cada año, y odiándose la una a la otra más y más por el éxito del contrario.

—También podemos dejarle ir, padre. —Bella le había dado la espalda, con los pantalones ajustados que había estado usando esa noche dejando ver perfectamente las curvas de su culo—. Vamos a decirle a su familia de nuestro éxito. Estoy segura de que sólo sirve para ser el chico de los recados. Los dioses saben que preferiría morir antes que ser tocada por él. Estoy segura que es la opinión de todas las damas de la sociedad.

—Entonces, vete a casa muchacho. —Lo despidió Charles con un gesto de su mano, yendo a reunirse con sus invitados—. Que sepas que si te veo de nuevo, no te irás tan fácilmente.

Los guardias le habían visto dirigirse hacia su casa, pero se agachó a un lado, oculto por la orilla del río y esperó. Tenía que verla de nuevo. Bella lo cautivó, y como cualquier joven, él quería lo que no podía tener.

— ¿Alguien necesita que le enseñe una lección sobre obedecer órdenes? —Ella apareció de la nada.

— ¿Te ofreces voluntaria para el trabajo? —Él había sido arrogante, encantado por estar a solas con la tentación de sus sueños.

Pero entonces, le había pateado el culo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ella le dio un puñetazo en el estómago y luego le empujó, haciéndole caer en el barro. No le había dado tiempo a levantarse cuando le dio una patada en su baja espalda, robándole el aliento y haciéndole doblarse por el dolor.

—No vales más de mí tiempo. —Ella movió de un tirón su largo pelo de seda blanca sobre su hombro, y se alejó de él, dejándole retorciéndose de dolor, con nada más en su mente que una insinuación de su adorable trasero, que desapareció en la oscuridad.

Un grito espeluznante desgarró a través del aire, sacándole de sus recuerdos. ¡Bella! Tenía que ser ella lo que acababa de oír. Ese jodido Bortan la estaba torturando.

—Voy a freír todos los circuitos de su mutado cuerpo. —Juró en voz baja.

La puerta de entrada de la casa había sido destruida. El Bortan, o bien pensó que lo había matado, o no veía a Edward como una gran amenaza. No había nadie en la sala principal de la casa. Donde fuera que el Bortan tuviera a Bella, era obvio que no le daba mucha importancia a ser interrumpido.

El maldito Bortan podía seguir hacia delante y pensar en sí mismo como omnipotente. Sería mucho más fácil destruir al hijo de puta.

Le tomó poco esfuerzo pasar alrededor de la puerta que estaba en pedazos en el suelo de la sala principal de la casa.

—No hagas eso. ¡No! —le suplicó Bella al Bortan. Y ella estaba cerca, en algún lugar de la casa.

Todo lo que tenía era su láser. Lo sacó de la funda de su cintura, sosteniéndolo enfrente de él. Esta no era su área de especialización. Su mano empezó a sudar, volviendo frío el metal de la pistola. Pero maldita sea, su familia había muerto, sus tierras estaban destruidas. Bella lo había perdido todo, también. Parecía que él tenía un infierno mucho más derecho a estar con ella de lo que tenía el Bortan. E iba a luchar por ese derecho.

—Tú no eres la que manda aquí, puta.

Seguido por un chasquido. El Bortan debió abofetearla.

Sus gritos rasgaron a través de él. Su estómago se retorció con dolor, en una mezcla de simpatía e indignación. Bella no se merecía el trato abusivo. Había visto el miedo, el dolor de sus ojos antes, cuando se dio la vuelta y lo vio detrás de ella, antes de que echara a correr. El Bortan había destruido su mundo, y ahora el monstruo la destruiría, también.

El pasillo desapareció en las sombras, con una puerta a cada lado. El Bortan la tenía detrás de la puerta de la izquierda. Edward oyó el tintineo del metal en el suelo cuando el Bortan se movió. Sólo tenía una oportunidad. Si la desperdiciaba, no habría una segunda.

Abrió la puerta, conteniendo su respiración, sin saber lo que iba a ver.

—Apuesto a que puedo conseguir por lo menos diez Marks por ti. —La voz del Bortan vibraba, haciéndole sonar aún más desquiciado—. Es decir, si decido venderte.

—No vas a vivir lo suficiente como para venderme. —Tenía mérito el que Bella le amenazara.

El Bortan la apretó contra la pared. Cuchillos habían sido empujados contra el muro, uniendo sus muñecas y tobillos con ataduras. Edward no pudo moverse por un momento, incapaz de apartar los ojos de su belleza, tendida y desnuda delante de él.

El Bortan se echó a reír. Se había quitado el casco, con su atroz calva en primer plano del paraíso.

El hombre mejorado electrónicamente pasó sus dedos de metal por la parte delantera de ella, sobre sus pechos llenos y redondos. Rozó por encima de su vientre plano, con la respiración de ella acelerándose mientras se centraba en su captor.

Su cabello castaño y brillante caía sobre los hombros, ondeando por su piel nívea y reluciente. Su cuerpo brillaba, mientras sus músculos se estremecían contra el contacto del humanoide. El Bortan se arrodilló, con su armadura de metal cambiando y tintineando con el movimiento.

—Tal belleza permanecerá incluso después de que tu espíritu se rompa. — Esos dedos metálicos tocaron su coño, presionando contra su piel afeitada.

Edward no podía mirar hacia otro lado cuando la lengua del hombre, plateada y más larga de lo que debería ser, se movía por sus labios de metal.

—Vas a arder en el infierno por esto. —Bella tenía sus ojos cerrados, mirando hacia arriba, con los labios fruncidos en firme determinación.

No se había dado cuenta de que él había entrado, y afortunadamente, tampoco lo había hecho el Bortan.

—No hay infierno, puta idiota. —El Bortan presionó la boca contra su coño, su cuerpo tambaleándose en respuesta, con las restricciones sosteniéndola mientras ella empujaba las caderas de un lado al otro tratando, obviamente, de liberar su coño de la boca de él.

El Bortan tenía diez veces la fuerza de Edward. Si le disparaba con el láser, podría matarle al instante si tenía la cabeza expuesta. Pero Edward temía que el láser pudiera penetrar a través del hombre, dándole a Bella también.

Se levantó, sin moverse rezando a los dioses por que la bestia mecánica se moviera en cualquier momento. Edward no fallaría su objetivo y no perdería su oportunidad. Incluso si el Bortan se volvía hacia él, reconociéndole, era todo lo que necesitaría. Pero no quería arriesgarse con la única parte expuesta del hombre tan cerca del dulce coño de Bella.

—Las mujeres me dicen que no quieren una lengua humana después de haber experimentado lo que nosotros les podemos dar. —La lengua metálica lamió sus labios de metal—. Pero tú me vas a pedir más cuando te folle.

Edward alabó a los dioses cuando el Bortan se levantó, echándose mano a su entrepierna.

—Abre los ojos, puta. —Los dedos de metal se envolvieron en su barbilla, sacudiendo la cabeza hasta que ella abrió los ojos—. Disfruta de una polla como nunca has visto antes.

Bella se quedó mirando al Bortan con los ojos llorosos, de color gris pálido. Pero su mirada estuvo en el hombre metálico sólo por unos segundos, antes de que se fijara en él. Edward tenía que actuar. Ella le sostuvo la mirada, sus ojos ampliándose, con la boca abierta lista para gritar.

El Bortan de dio la vuelta, con su polla humana quirúrgicamente mejorada para que vibrara colgando libre de su armadura de metal, sobresaliendo hacia delante como una serpiente gruesa y malvada.

— ¡Ella es mía! —El Bortan levantó el puño para golpear.

Edward apuntó y disparó, sin dudarlo. La cabeza del Bortan explotó, con el metal y la carne salpicando por todas partes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HOLA! Gracias por apoyo Esta historia consta de 8 capítulos, así que no os preocupéis, no esta incompleta. <strong>_

_**Publicaré diariamente, pero necesito incentivos **_

_**Fav´s & Follows = Nuevos capítulos **_


	4. Chapter 3

**Traficantes de Sexo**

**Advertencias**

Esta novela corta pertenece a la Lorie O'Clare, solo lo adapto a los personajes de Twilight. Twilight pertenece a S. Meyer, por tanto el nombre de los personajes en esta adaptación también. NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, POR TANTO NO HABRAN CONTINUACIONES.

**(Si alguien más lleva o llevo la adaptación de esta novela, le pido encarecidamente que no arme una trifulca y mejor me envíe un correo)**

**_[Si no les gusta, no es mi problema no armen líos, me estreso fácil]_**

**_{Contenido adulto, ¡es M de por dios!, si no son lo suficiente maduras como para llevar algo así, no lean, no es de mi interés su madurez mental y no estoy para soportar dramas} _**

**La cuenta de GN, las reglas de GN…**

**-Sean bienvenidas, espero hayan leído lo anterior-**

**- Empieza la Historia -**

**Capítulo 3**

Los gritos de Bella llenaron la sala, haciendo eco en el pasillo. El terror y el shock tardarían un tiempo en disminuir pero por el momento, Edward no podía hacer nada al respecto. Ella no salió herida. Era lo único que importaba. Y si los dioses estaban de acuerdo, ahora era suya.

Sólo había una pequeña cuestión que tratar en primer lugar.

El Bortan era demasiado pesado como para arrastrarlo. Pero Edward no permitiría que encontraran su cuerpo masacrado dentro de la propiedad de Bella. Mejor que su gente le descubriera más tarde al aire libre. Muerto en combate. Los Bortan de esa manera no podrían relacionarlo con Bella para vengarse.

—No puedes dejarme aquí. —Bella parecía presa del pánico—. ¿Dónde vas?

Ella continuó gritándole mientras arrastró al Bortan muerto fuera, hacia los árboles. El humo espeso corría por el campo, la casa principal no era más que una base humeante por lo que se apreciaba. Las llamas se habían ido, el suelo resplandecía rojo por debajo de la negra niebla.

Un sangriento sendero, por donde había arrastrado al Bortan fuera de la casa, le llevó de regreso a Bella.

—No tengo intención de dejarte. —Él miró a su alrededor, descubriendo un lavabo, agradecido al ver que parecía estar en funcionamiento.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Ella parecía más tranquila, a pesar de que oía la inquietud en su voz. No confiaba en él.

—Tienes sangre del Bortan salpicada por todo tu cuerpo. —Abrió los armarios y sacó varios cajones hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando—. No podemos irnos de esa manera, contigo así.

—Está bien. Suéltame. Me puedo limpiar.

Él se aseguró de que el láser estuviera listo para disparar, no convencido de que ella se mantuviera tranquila por mucho tiempo. Pero por el momento ellos estaban solos, y tenía toda la intención de aprovecharse de eso. Dejó correr el agua sobre un paño antes de exprimirlo. La sangre hincho su pene, con un dolor insoportable. Pero ya no era un niño. Edward sabía cómo contenerse. No importaba si su polla se hinchaba con la suficiente intensidad como para hacer que fuera difícil pensar con claridad.

—Te acabo de salvar de un destino peor que la muerte. —Él miró cómo sus ojos se abrían al darse cuenta del paño húmedo en su mano—. Creo que me merezco los honores.

—No eres mejor que el Bortan, Edward de Carlisle. —Ella giró la cabeza hacia la pared, negándose a mirarlo.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Tenía la intención de disfrutar de esto—. Estoy seguro que si te dejo aquí el tiempo suficiente, más Bortan aparecerán.

Ella giró la cabeza lo suficientemente rápido como para que las hebras largas y sedosas de su pelo se quedaran en su cara. Él nunca había conocido un pelo que se deslizara entre sus dedos como lo hacía el de ella. Lo miró, la ira haciendo que sus elegantes pómulos se pusieran rojos, mientras él movía el pelo fuera de su cara.

—No te atrevas a abandonarme de esta manera.

Él no podía dejar de sonreír. Sabía malditamente bien que no la iba a abandonar.

Ella se estremeció cuando deslizó el paño húmedo sobre su brazo, lavando las salpicaduras de sangre de su piel.

—Tus tatuajes son increíbles. —Sabía que el deseo se escuchaba en su voz, pero ver cómo se endurecían sus pezones como piedras marrones, había hecho que su polla ardiera de necesidad. Ella no respondió. Forzó toda su atención a su cara, moviendo la tela por su delgado cuello, por debajo de la línea de su fuerte mandíbula. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, con las pestañas largas extendidas sobre sus elegantes mejillas sonrosadas.

Hacer esto fue más difícil de lo que pensaba. Su polla sobresalía contra sus pantalones, mientras que la sangre corría a través de él, elevando su temperatura corporal. Estaba casi mareado por el increíble impulso que se apoderó de él para follarla.

Necesitaba aire fresco. Necesitaba a Bella.

Y ella parecía haberse desconectado, cerrando sus ojos, relajando las manos contra los enlaces que la sostenían. Sus pezones se arrugaron tentadoramente, volviéndolo loco. Quería creer que era una señal de que su toque la había excitado, pero no podía negar que pudiera tener simplemente frío por la humedad de la tela. Esa idea no le sentaba bien. Bella tenía que saber que se preocupaba por ella. Había soñado muchas noches con ella desde su juventud. Su belleza, su fuerza, su habilidad para mantener su dignidad atada como una esclava. Cada pedacito de ella le gustaba.

— ¿Soy tan repulsivo? —agarró un paño fresco asegurándose de que el agua estuviera más caliente esta vez.

Ninguna mujer lo había negado antes. La mayoría de ellas suplicaba por su atención. Sin embargo, ninguna le había capturado nunca. No como lo hacía Bella. Su negativa a reaccionar ante sus atenciones había quemado a través de él como una fiebre, dejando mal sabor. Era inaceptable. Tenía que ver su deseo, saber que deseaba conservarla, ella tenía que admitirlo.

Ella tragó, mordiéndose el labio inferior, pero sus ojos permanecían cerrados y seguía quieta.

Esta vez él cogió el paño, casi caliente por el agua y le frotó el estómago. Ella jadeó, haciendo que su cerebro hirviera, el calor surgiendo a través de él. Le temblaban las manos en un esfuerzo por controlarse a sí mismo. Si no tenía cuidado, haría un tonto de sí mismo, corriéndose en sus pantalones.

Su estómago y piernas no estaban tatuados. Tenía viñas y flores, intrincadas y retorcidas a través de sus brazos, sobre sus hombros y cruzando por sus pechos, fluyendo por encima de sus caderas hasta su parte trasera. La mayoría de las mujeres de buena cultura estaban adornadas con intrincados dibujos de tinta en su piel. Sin embargo, Bella hacía de los dibujos una obra de arte.

— ¿Sabes lo bonita que eres? —apenas le susurró.

Hablar lo distraía de las demandas que su cuerpo imponía a su cerebro, pero necesitaba distraerse para mantener la concentración. Si no lo hacía, la violaría. Sin embargo, no la violaría. Necesitaba que ella le quisiera tanto como él la deseaba. Si ella le negaba, no sería capaz de vivir a través de eso.

Pero ella sonrió. Estaba seguro de eso. Sus labios se movieron hacia arriba lo suficiente como para demostrar que no se había desconectado del todo.

Las salpicaduras de sangre habían desaparecido de su cuerpo, pero aclaró un paño más, haciendo que el agua casi quemara. Volviendo a estar lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su aliento, movió el paño húmedo sobre un pecho.

—Edward. —Ella gritó maravillosamente su nombre, convulsionando su cuerpo, apretando en puños sus manos.

Pasó el paño sobre el otro pecho. Ella tomó aire, con la respiración entrecortada. Si no daba algo de espacio a su polla en sus pantalones, sabía que se iba a hacer daño permanentemente en la parte más preciada de su cuerpo.

Pero no la iba a tomar a la fuerza. Ella lo quería y si jugaba bien sus cartas, admitiría este deseo. Pasó un dedo por encima del pezón, sin poder detenerse. Lo pensamientos de cómo persuadirla fluían a través de él, pero todos eran temas de seducción. Cualquier mujer podía sucumbir a su deseo si se convencía lo suficiente.

Pero quería que Bella estuviera contenta de haberle follado después del acto, y no arrepentida

— ¿Todavía estás asustada? —Quería saber sus pensamientos, tenía que saber lo que se agitaba más allá de esas pestañas revoloteando, de esa respiración temblorosa.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada, con sus ojos grises moviéndose por la emoción. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero luego volvió a cerrarla, frunciendo los labios en una mueca deliciosa. Lo que daría por sentir esos gruesos labios envueltos alrededor de su polla.

— ¿Me harás daño?

Casi no la oyó, hablaba en voz muy baja. Él negó con la cabeza, sorprendida por su pregunta.

—No. —Si tenía algo que decir al respecto, nunca experimentaría dolor otra vez.

—Entonces no te tengo miedo. —Sus pestañas revolotearon sobre esos hermosos ojos, y en un instante se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Quería decirle que las familias de los dos estaban muertas, que todos los tratados y las leyes que les impedían estar juntos ya no existían. Todo lo que quedaba eran ellos dos, libres para crear su propio camino. Pero decirle estas cosas sería manipular sus decisiones. Bella tenía que decidir que le deseaba.

El paño aterrizó en el fregadero. No quería que le impidiera tocarla por más tiempo. Su piel era como la seda, decorado con colores muy vivos. Quería mirar cada parte de ella al mismo tiempo, explorar todo lo que tenía que ofrecer con un solo toque. La sangre corrió a través de él, al igual que lo hicieron sus pensamientos, sus ansias por intensificar el momento en el que estaba enfrente de ella.

—El Bortan te probó. —Sus caderas se movieron mientras él se centraba en su coño afeitado—. Vi lo que te hizo.

Su respiración se hizo más lenta, inhalando profundamente. Ella anticipaba lo que iba a hacer. No había pánico en su expresión. A pesar de que sus ojos permanecían cerrados, de nuevo, ya no creía que fuera para bloquearle.

Edward se arrodilló, inhalando el olor espeso de su crema. El aroma le volvió loco de necesidad. Líquido preseminal empapó la punta de su polla y le tomó más fuerza de la que creía tener el moverse lentamente. Las piernas de ella temblaban, extendidas, sin poder cerrarlas mientras estuviera unida a la pared, permitiendo que pudiera tocarla, saborearla libremente.

—Te prometo, que ningún Bortan va a tocarte aquí de nuevo. —Pasó un dedo por la abertura de su coño, dejando que la humedad se filtrara de su pequeño agujero, empapando su dedo.

Los músculos de sus piernas se hicieron más definidos, con su cuerpo tensándose mientras sus caderas se empujaban hacia él. Así es como la quería, ansiando su toque, haciendo todo lo posible por animarle a continuar.

Deslizó su dedo a través de su calor, la humedad calentado su piel. Su coño se apretaba alrededor de él, la entrada más estrecha de lo que había previsto. Tal vez los rumores de todos los hombres a los que se había follado no eran ciertos. Estaba condenadamente apretada. Por primera vez se preguntó si era virgen. Él sería el hombre más feliz de este planeta si eso fuera cierto. Después de todo lo que había perdido ese día, saber que ella no se había entregado nunca a otro hombre, sería una luz cálida en medio de este terror.

Bella gimió de manera muy adorable cuando sacó el dedo de su coño. La rica crema que lo mojaba sabía cómo el néctar, un regalo de los dioses. Tal vez se le ofrecía en compensación por la pérdida de todo a manos de los Bortan.

—Nunca he probado nada tan maravilloso. —Miró hacia arriba y la pillo observándolo, con su boca formando un adorable círculo apretado.

Continuó mirándola, rezando por mantener cautiva su mirada, mientras movía la boca a su coño. Ella no miraba hacia otro lado cuando su boca se cubrió con su calor, sintiendo su crema empapar sus labios. Podía pasar horas allí. Pero su tiempo era precioso. Y ahora tenía que escuchar lo que vio en su expresión.

— ¿Soy tan repulsivo? —volvió a preguntarle.

* * *

><p><em>Por unos minutos me pase del día de publicación, lo siento.<em>

_Las quiere,_

**GN**

**GN**


	5. Chapter 4

**Traficantes de Sexo**

**Advertencias**

Esta novela corta pertenece a la Lorie O'Clare, solo lo adapto a los personajes de Twilight. Twilight pertenece a S. Meyer, por tanto el nombre de los personajes en esta adaptación también. NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, POR TANTO NO HABRAN CONTINUACIONES.

**(Si alguien más lleva o llevo la adaptación de esta novela, le pido encarecidamente que no arme una trifulca y mejor me envíe un correo)**

**_[Si no les gusta, no es mi problema no armen líos, me estreso fácil]_**

**_{Contenido adulto, ¡es M de por dios!, si no son lo suficiente maduras como para llevar algo así, no lean, no es de mi interés su madurez mental y no estoy para soportar dramas} _**

**La cuenta de GN, las reglas de GN…**

**-Sean bienvenidas, espero hayan leído lo anterior-**

**- Empieza la Historia -**

**Capítulo 4**

Bella nunca había estado en una posición tan vulnerable en su vida. Ella había visto esclavos restringidos antes, disfrutando al ver cómo les incitaban y follaban mientras estaban atados, sin poder moverse. Pero era una experiencia completamente diferente el ser la persona atada.

Sus músculos le dolían, estirados y atrapados. Se había centrado en su malestar, lo que le permitía apartar su mente de lo que le estaba pasando. Pero no había esperado que Edward de Carlisle intentara seducirla.

—Eres Edward de Carlisle. —No entendía por qué le seguía preguntando eso. Él sabía que no era repulsivo. No había un hombre en este planeta que fuera tan hermoso como él.

Ella no se sometería a sus juegos mentales. Tal vez no la estaba torturando como pensó que lo haría. Pero esto podría ser considerado como un método de ataque. Era obvio que sabía que sus habilidades estaban muy afinadas, probablemente se había follado a suficientes mujeres como para saber exactamente cómo tocarlas, acariciarlas, a fin de obtener su sumisión.

—Carlisle ya no existe, Bella. —Él presionó su boca sobre su coño, con sus labios bañando su clítoris con calmante y húmedo calor.

La agitación creció en su interior, un fuego furioso, presionando hirviente en la búsqueda de la liberación. Su boca le acariciaba el coño, lo besaba y lamía con una ternura que debilitaba sus defensas.

—Tú existes. —Los movimientos suaves que daba con su lengua hacían que su coño se ondulara a través de ella.

— ¡Oh! —Gritó ella, incapaz de controlar el orgasmo que palpitaba a través suyo.

Las ataduras alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos la anclaban sobre su piel, restringiendo su deseo de girar para permitir que el orgasmo corriera en toda su extensión, abrumándola. Pero no podía moverse, excepto para girar las caderas, lo que simplemente alentaría las acciones de Edward. Era difícil hablar.

—Carlisle está vivo en ti. —Acertó a decir con voz entrecortada. Si pudiera mantener sus pensamientos centrados, sería capaz de evitar que Edward pusiera a su cuerpo en contra de su mente.

Y su mente sabía que Edward era el enemigo. Nada de lo que pudiera hacerle, haría que ella alguna vez lo desease o borrara el hecho de que no eran compatibles. Sus padres habían luchado entre sí, y sus padres antes que ellos. Las guerras por los derechos de los esclavos sexuales, las negociaciones justas, la cría adecuada, habían existido entre las dos familias por generaciones. El odiarse entre sí corría por su sangre. Eso no podía ser cambiado.

Por el momento, sin embargo, deseaba que se pudiera. Ningún hombre la había atraído para entregar su virginidad. Todos los hombres que visitaban la casa de su padre, disfrutaban de las orgías, y ella nunca había conocido a alguien que la hubiera encendido... no como esto. Edward de Carlisle la tenía al borde de mendigar para que la follara.

Edward se enderezó, abandonando su coño vibrando y frío sin el calor de su boca. Sus ojos gris lavanda la estudiaron, buscando en sus pensamientos más profundos. Quería saber cómo le había afectado, si su seducción estaba funcionando. Ella le devolvió la mirada. Atada o no, la conocería como su igual, no como una zorra a la que podía manipular. No importa cómo la hiciera sentir, no se lo rogaría. Aunque maldito fuera, seguro como el infierno que quería hacerlo.

—Soy Edward. No hay más Carlisle. Todo está destruido. —Bajó la mirada hacia sus pechos, con los dedos trazando un camino alrededor de los pezones—. ¿Estás diciendo que me desprecias?

Él puso sus pezones entre sus dedos, apretando la piel sensible y enviando un rayo de palpitante electricidad hacia su coño.

—Eres mi enemigo. —Cerró los ojos, necesitando encontrar algo en lo que concentrarse más que en lo que él estaba haciéndole. Sus entrañas se derretían por el calor, su resistencia desaparecía lejos—. Oh. ¡Maldita sea!

Él pellizcaba y soltaba, pellizcando de nuevo y relajando su agarre, haciendo que los pezones quemaran en un fuego que fue directamente a su coño.

—No soy tu enemigo, Bella. —Podía oler sus jugos en su aliento—. ¿Alguna vez he hecho algo para ofenderte, o lastimarte?

Que los dioses le ayudaran. No. Edward de Carlisle nunca le había dañado. En todo caso, su buena apariencia había sido una distracción cada vez que le había visto. La forma en que siempre le había mirado, en silencio haciéndole saber que la quería, sólo había logrado hacerle pensar en él cuando no debería haberlo hecho.

—Sabes que no lo has hecho. —Gritó ella cuando él chupó uno de sus pezones en su boca—. Que los dioses me ayuden—. La piel de debajo de las ataduras se había quemado, con las muñecas y tobillos tirando contra sus restricciones, mientras se arqueaba hacia él.

Sus dientes rasparon sobre su pezón, torturando la carne arrugada, saqueando su mente con el impulso increíble para rogar que la follara. Su coño vibraba con necesidad, su succión enviando calor directamente a su vientre.

Él se enderezó de nuevo. —No creo que tú y yo seamos enemigos.

Su voz no era más que un áspero susurro. Abrió los ojos, tenía que verle, permitiéndose pasar un momento para luego poder centrarse. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo se estremeció de necesidad. ¿Qué estaba mal con ella, cuya vida estaba llena de sexo, para que el único hombre por el que tenía ganas de renunciar a su virginidad fuera el único que no podía tener?

Rizos castaños claro caían en torno a los duros rasgos de su cara. Sus ojos gris lavanda penetraban en ella, su mirada suave y cristalina rompiendo sus defensas.

Pero él no sabía la magnitud de la destrucción de los Bortan. Ninguno de ellos lo hacía. El pensamiento racional se mezclaba con las ansias que tenía su cuerpo por él. Un breve lapso de lujuria, mientras estaba atada y era seducida, podía perseguirla una vez que este horrible ataque contra su pueblo hubiera pasado. Ella era Bella de Charles, no una esclava o la hija de un comerciante.

—Sé lo que estás tratando de hacer, Edward. —Luchó para parar su respiración, obligando a su cuerpo a enfriarse—. Aprovecharte y follar conmigo no va a cambiar nada.

Él debió haber visto como construía sus defensas. La determinación se veía en su rostro, sus labios formaban una línea apretada, mientras que sus ojos se estrechaban en ella, como un halcón dispuesto a atacar a su presa.

—Entonces dime que soy tu enemigo. —Apretó su cuerpo contra ella, permitiéndole sentir cómo de dura estaba su polla—. Dime cuánto me odias.

Su aliento le hizo cosquillas en el cuello, quemando la piel de su sensible nuca. Piel de gallina la cubrió cuando sus dedos trazaron senderos en sus brazos, buscando los dedos de ella. Ella se apoderó de sus manos, sosteniéndolo extendido en contra suya.

Sí. Su padre, ya fallecido, siempre había despreciado a Carlisle. Y no importa lo mucho que aceptara eso, no podía encontrar el odio hacia él en su corazón. Ni mucho menos cuando... cada centímetro de ella lo quería.

—Dime que te deje en paz, Bella — susurró él, con sus labios quemando un camino a lo largo de su mandíbula, hasta que su boca cubrió la de ella.

La tela de su camisa rozó su piel, su sólido pecho presionó los suyos angustiados, frotando sus pezones. La maravillosa tortura la puso ansiosa por envolver brazos y piernas a su alrededor, tirando de él aún más.

Su polla empujó hacia su coño, simple tela le impedía penetrar en ella. Y malditos sean todos los infiernos, quería su polla enterrada en su interior. El dolor que él había creado en su cuerpo creció, mientras que su boca se movía sobre la de ella, con su lengua rozando sus labios.

—Edward. —Murmuró, abriendo la boca, permitiendo a su lengua darle la bienvenida a la suya.

No podía negarle su beso. Quería que ella le declarara su enemigo, pero su corazón no encontró a ningún enemigo en él. Su lengua se arremolinó alrededor de su boca, explorando, reclamando, indicando con hechos lo que ella se negaba a admitir con palabras.

Bella juntó las manos fuertemente con las suyas, agarrándose a él como si se fuera a caer si le dejaba ir.

—Dime que nunca has querido hacer esto —le susurró en su boca, dejándola sin aliento cuando trasladó la boca a su oído.

Recuerdos de haberle visto en las subastas, mirándole mientras su padre maldecía el nombre de Carlisle, le inundaron, creando incluso más deseos de sostenerlo junto a ella. Había estado tan alto, con su ropa extendida sobre los músculos bien desarrollados y se había movido con un paso tan perezoso, confiado, y casual que había captado la atención de todas las jóvenes. Más de una vez había luchado contra el de deseo de hablar con él, coquetear con él, hacerle ver que ella podía ofrecerle más que cualquier otra golfa que se le colgara. Pero eso habría provocado más de un escándalo.

Edward pasó los dientes por su lóbulo de la oreja.

— ¡Oh, dioses! —exclamó ella antes de que pudiera evitarlo, la acción enviando un hormigueo de deseo corriendo por su cuerpo.

Él liberó sus manos de ella, rozando por encima de su piel con un toque que la marcaba, haciéndole más difícil el respirar, con el fuego furioso de su interior ya fuera de control. Sus manos se apoderaron de su pecho, tirando, apretando, haciendo crecer la presión dolorosa dentro de su coño. Empujó su polla contra su coño, con las piernas temblando, incapaz de envolverlas alrededor de él, tensa, mientras las ataduras quemaban sus tobillos.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí? —no pudo aguantar más.

Ella arqueó su cuello, apretando cerrados sus ojos, mientras el flujo de necesidad reprimida, de los antojos por un hombre al que había sido criada para odiar, rompía a través de su maldita resistencia. El orgasmo arrasó atravesándola, con su coño empapado de sus jugos, apretando sus músculos y relajándolos.

—Sólo quiero que reconozcas la verdad. —Metió las manos por detrás de ella, sosteniendo su culo, la fuerza de su agarre sujetándola con él.

Se dejó caer cuando su orgasmo disminuyó, lo que le permitió sostenerla contra él. Las ataduras alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos quemando menos cuando se relajó, cada pedacito de su pasado, de su resistencia, se lavó con el flujo de sus jugos.

—Desátame, Edward. —No tenía energía para decir nada más.


	6. Chapter 5

**Traficantes de Sexo**

**Advertencias**

Esta novela corta pertenece a la Lorie O'Clare, solo lo adapto a los personajes de Twilight. Twilight pertenece a S. Meyer, por tanto el nombre de los personajes en esta adaptación también. NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, POR TANTO NO HABRAN CONTINUACIONES.

**(Si alguien más lleva o llevo la adaptación de esta novela, le pido encarecidamente que no arme una trifulca y mejor me envíe un correo)**

**_[Si no les gusta, no es mi problema no armen líos, me estreso fácil]_**

**_{Contenido adulto, ¡es M de por dios!, si no son lo suficiente maduras como para llevar algo así, no lean, no es de mi interés su madurez mental y no estoy para soportar dramas} _**

**La cuenta de GN, las reglas de GN…**

**-Sean bienvenidas, espero hayan leído lo anterior-**

**- Empieza la Historia -**

**Capítulo 5**

— ¿Qué harás si te desato? —le chupó un pezón, sus manos acariciando sus caderas.

No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer. La réplica del orgasmo todavía ondulaba a través suyo. Decidir qué hacer a continuación era demasiado trabajo.

—Las ataduras están rozándome. —Más que nada, quería tocarlo, pasar sus dedos por el pelo de su pecho.

La presión comenzó su lento camino tortuoso, de nuevo, inflamando su coño, mientras que de repente su boca parecía demasiado seca.

La expresión de Edward se puso seria, su mirada centrándose en las muñecas, y luego en los tobillos. Era como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta de que estar estirada contra la pared, atada para que no pudiera moverse, pudiera ser un poco incómodo.

Se arrodilló delante de ella, sus grandes manos rodeándole uno de sus tobillos. Rizos castaño claro cubrían su frente, impidiéndole ver su expresión. Él masajeó su tobillo, con las manos subiendo por su pierna antes de que ella se diera cuenta de que la había liberado.

Una vez que sus piernas estuvieron libres, colgando desatadas, con los dedos de sus pies casi tocando el frío y duro suelo, la necesidad de envolver las piernas alrededor de su cuello, tirando de su cara hacia su coño, la consumió.

Se dio cuenta de que podía utilizar sus piernas, envueltas alrededor de su cuello, para tratar de lisiarle, inhabilitando a su enemigo. Pero no quería hacerle daño.

Esa comprensión hizo que se parara. Toda su vida había aceptado a Edward como su enemigo. Sin embargo, no podía detenerle. Una vez, ella le había pateado el culo y se sintió jodidamente bien con eso. Pero su seducción la había dejado débil, con la cabeza loca, tan loca por la necesidad de él que le abrumaba la intensidad.

Le tomó más esfuerzo del que creía el poder doblar las piernas. Juró mientras pinchazos y calambres torturaban sus piernas. Edward las cogió, doblándolas y llevando las rodillas hacia su pecho, moviéndose lentamente con el cuidado suave de un padre cariñoso.

Esos pensamientos de ternura sobre su enemigo, le tenían desconcertada. Debería observar a Edward, no darle nunca la espalda. Su seducción había dejado a su cerebro tan flojo como sus piernas.

—La circulación regresará en un momento. —Él parecía muy seguro de sí mismo.

—Suena como si supieras algo sobre el tema. —Ella se preguntaba si sería capaz de levantarse una vez que le desatara los brazos. Si no fuera así, seguiría a merced de su enemigo.

Pero él no se sentía como su enemigo.

—Se una o dos cosas. —Su sonrisa causó que su corazón se saltara un latido, con el brillo travieso de sus ojos casi cubriendo su expresión cautelosa—. No me digas que nunca has estado atada.

No podía creer que pensara eso de ella.

—No, no lo he estado.

Sus rodillas se apretaron en su pecho, dejando al descubierto su coño y su culo. Él la sostuvo contra la pared con su cuerpo, sus dedos haciéndole cosquillas en el culo. Si sólo la acariciara para quitarle el dolor que sentía en su coño.

—Por supuesto que no. —Pasó las manos por la parte trasera de sus piernas, haciendo que se retorciera contra él.

— ¿Quién se atrevería a atar a Bella de Charles?

Eso le hizo sonar muy inaccesible. Casi iba a decirle que eso no había pasado nunca porque ningún hombre le había encendido lo suficiente como para que ella considerara hacerlo con alguien. Pero la agarró por el culo, tirando de ella hacia él, alejando su culo de la pared mientras ponía su coño contra su boca. Sus dedos rozaron por encima de su pequeño y apretado ano. Dio un salto, con su cuerpo convulsionando mientras una ola de placer se precipitaba por ella al ser tocada en esa área tan sensible. Sus jugos goteaban, empapando su culo.

—Tú te atreverías. —Las ataduras de las muñecas rozaban su piel, mientras que su cuerpo se extendía desde la pared.

Edward no había dudado en ponerla en una situación en la que ningún hombre siquiera lo había intentado. No tenían ni idea de lo que había fuera de esas puertas. Su mundo podría estar destruido, todas las reglas invalidadas. O el ataque podía haber sido aislado, dejando su estatus y rango intactos. Nada de eso parecía importarle.

Su lengua le infligía una perversa tortura a su coño, deslizándose por su clítoris, lamiendo los jugos de su coño. Explotó, con su orgasmo corriendo a través de ella con tanta fuerza que pensaba que iba a desmayarse.

—Sí, lo haría. —Una vez más se detuvo, dejándola montar en su orgasmo sola.

Estuvo a punto de no tener la energía necesaria para levantar la cabeza. Su cuerpo se extendía desde la pared, con Edward agarrando sus caderas, su boca brillante de sus jugos, mientras él la observaba recuperar sus sentidos.

—Rompería cada ley, cada tratado, por ayudarte a ver lo que has estado negando todos estos años. —Sus palabras le sorprendieron. Pero inmediatamente supo lo que quería decir.

Desde que eran adolescentes, lanzados al mundo de los negocios del comercio sexual, aprendiendo cómo manejar el comercio que un día sería para cada uno de ellos, ella se había dado cuenta de él. Su peor enemigo. La única persona a la que no podía darle la espalda, Edward de Carlisle era su némesis.

Su padre había muerto. Los esclavos habían corrido por sus vidas, dejándoles libres, aunque lo más probable es que eso les asegurara su muerte. Todo lo que tenía se había ido.

Y allí estaba aquel hombre, ofreciéndole algo que pensó que nunca podría tener. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era extender la mano y cogerlo. Es decir, si él desataba sus manos.

Un ruido sordo capturó la atención de ambos, al mismo tiempo. Edward miró hacia la puerta, y luego bajó suavemente sus piernas. Desató sus brazos, lentamente, estando lo suficientemente cerca para poder apoyarse en él.

Sus brazos querían salir volando, llevándola con ellos. Libre de ataduras, finalmente desatada, encontró con que apenas podía moverse.

—Los Bortan han regresado. —Él dijo su mayor miedo, pero el ruido de la aeronave se acercaba en el exterior.

—Mi ropa. —Se quedó mirando el montón de material triturado, dándose cuenta de que no podría ponérselo de nuevo—. Todo lo que tengo es mi capa.

—Envuélvete con ella. —Edward la cogió, cubriendo sus hombros con cuidado con el material negro.

Antes de que pudiera intentar caminar, la cogió en sus brazos, acunándola como a un bebé.

—Tenemos una buena oportunidad si somos capaces de llegar a mi Moto voladora.

Su cuerpo aun cosquilleaba por la necesidad sexual. Se acurrucó contra su fuerte pecho, finalmente, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo apretado contra el suyo, pero no como lo había imaginado hace unos minutos.

—Es como si fuera de noche aquí. —Bella estiró el cuello, mirando hacia el cielo gris oscuro.

—El humo de los incendios ha bloqueado los soles. —Edward la sostuvo fuera de la puerta de entrada de la casa médica, la casa donde ella se había visto obligada a admitir su amor por su enemigo.

Y ahora, ellos corrían por sus vidas... juntos.

Dio gracias a los dioses porque su Moto voladora no estaba demasiado lejos. Los Bortan estaban apenas sobre las nubes. Podía oír sus aeronaves. Pero debido a su propia destrucción, no podían verles a través del humo.

Edward se sentó a horcajadas en su Moto voladora, sin dejarla a ella en primer lugar. Ella se movió de un lado a otro, por delante de él, en busca de una posición cómoda, cuando la agarró.

—Deja de moverte. —Su voz sonaba feroz. El gris de sus ojos se había profundizado, pasando a ser casi lavanda. La vista de eso hizo que su útero se apretara.

No había tiempo. Pero ella no podía dejar de tocarlo, acariciando su mejilla manchada con tierra.

—Gracias por salvarme la vida. —Su piel era suave, sus dedos hormiguearon mientras le tocaba.

—El precio es alto. —Su agarre alrededor de ella se apretó, aplastándola junto a él.

Esta vez ella podía devolverle el beso. Y más que nada, eso es lo que quería hacer. Él bajó la boca hacia la suya, su cuerpo tocando el suyo por todas partes.

La sensación de estar siendo traviesa, de que los podían atrapar si no tenían cuidado, se apoderó de ella. El calor de su boca quemó sus labios, mientras que los recuerdos de su padre maldiciendo el nombre de los Carlisle inundaban sus pensamientos.

Su pelo era grueso, abundante entre sus dedos. Enredó sus manos en su pelo, tirando de su cabeza más cerca, deseando probar cada centímetro de su boca. ¿Qué había hecho Carlisle para merecer la ira de su padre? No estaba segura. Pero este hombre nunca le había hecho daño a ella.

—Bella. —Su nombre en su aliento, puso su interior a hervir, su coño deseando alivio—. Bella—. Dijo una vez más, terminando el beso—. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Ella no estaba segura de querer saber cómo se veía el resto de su mundo, saber si los pueblos cercanos existían o no. Edward había hecho magia en ella, le hizo darse cuenta de lo desesperadamente que le deseaba. Si el mundo exterior seguía siendo el mismo, ¿iba a darle la espalda? ¿Qué haría ella entonces?


	7. Chapter 6

**Traficantes de Sexo**

**Advertencias**

Esta novela corta pertenece a la Lorie O'Clare, solo lo adapto a los personajes de Twilight. Twilight pertenece a S. Meyer, por tanto el nombre de los personajes en esta adaptación también. NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, POR TANTO NO HABRAN CONTINUACIONES.

**(Si alguien más lleva o llevo la adaptación de esta novela, le pido encarecidamente que no arme una trifulca y mejor me envíe un correo)**

**_[Si no les gusta, no es mi problema no armen líos, me estreso fácil]_**

**_{Contenido adulto, ¡es M de por dios!, si no son lo suficiente maduras como para llevar algo así, no lean, no es de mi interés su madurez mental y no estoy para soportar dramas} _**

**La cuenta de GN, las reglas de GN…**

**-Sean bienvenidas, espero hayan leído lo anterior-**

**- Empieza la Historia -**

**Capítulo 6**

Tras una hora de vuelo, ya no se preocupaba por Edward, estaba centrada en la destrucción del mundo por debajo de ella. No quedaba nada. Los pueblos estaban quemados. El paisaje colorido era ahora simplemente negro.

Su pueblo, los esclavos a los que había querido y ayudado a crecer, los comerciantes que había visitado semanalmente, la gente del pueblo que había trabajado para su padre, todos se habían ido, estaban muertos.

—No hay nada aquí para nosotros. —Edward la guío de vuelta al Moto voladora, después de aterrizar en el tercer pueblo de la región.

—Alguien tiene que estar vivo en algún sitio. —Muy pocos edificios seguían en pie. El rancio olor de la carne quemada le revolvía el estómago.

La expresión de Edward era dura, no podía imaginar sus pensamientos por la expresión de su cara. Su mirada era feroz, sin embargo.

Él entrecerró los ojos mientras analizaba los restos humeantes de las estructuras de su alrededor.

—Estoy seguro de que están vivos. —Apoyó el Moto voladora mientras ella se subía delante de él—. Es muy probable que los supervivientes estén muy bien escondidos, y así permanecerán hasta que estén seguros de que los Bortan se han ido.

Cuando llegaron a la capital de la región, el segundo sol se había puesto, con la oscuridad instalándose a su alrededor.

—Hay un lanzador de transbordadores aquí.

Ella miro por encima del hombro. ¿Quería decir que se iban del planeta? Por supuesto, no parecía que quedara nada aquí para cualquiera de ellos, pero ¿dónde irían? No sabía nada de los habitantes de los otros mundos. Su vida estaba aquí. O la vida que había conocido hasta que los Bortan se lo habían quitado todo.

— ¿De qué nos serviría un lanzador de transbordadores? —Por no hablar de que estaba desnuda debajo de su capa. No quería imaginarse las explicaciones que Edward tendría que dar por viajar con una acompañante desnuda.

La ajustó contra él, con sus largas piernas presionando contra las suyas, mientras que un brazo la mantenía en su lugar. El Moto voladora zumbaba debajo de ella, mientras rodeaban a la comunidad por debajo de ellos. Los edificios parecían intactos, pero la gente no estaba visible. No parecía adecuado que una comunidad de este tamaño se viera tan abandonada.

—Somos un blanco fácil aquí. —Edward circulaba más lento, oscilando a lo largo de las empinadas colinas que rodeaban la comunidad.

No le respondió a su pregunta sobre el lanzador.

— ¿Crees que hay Bortans ahí abajo? —Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al pensar eso, la bilis amenazando con subir por su garganta.

—Probablemente no estemos seguros en ningún lugar. —Pasó la mano por su frente, acariciando su pecho—. Vamos a estar más seguros una vez nos pongamos ropas diferentes.

—No tengo nada de ropa. —No necesitaba que le dijera nada de eso.

Su mano se movió de un pecho a otro, por lo que deseó más que cualquier otra cosa que pudieran encontrar un lugar aislado. Él pellizcó su pezón, placer y dolor ondulo pasando por ella.

—Y me gustaría poder mantenerte de esta manera. —Su respiración le hacía cosquillas en la nuca, casi llevándola al punto en que ella también lo deseaba.

Pero sabía cómo los hombres trataban a las mujeres. Ellos necesitaban recordar algunas veces que estaban con una mujer con clase y no con una esclava sexual.

—Bueno, no puedes. —Se giró lo suficiente como para mirar a esos ojos gris-lavanda—. Te sugiero que aterrices esta cosa para ver si podemos encontrar algo que ponerme.

Provocó algo en su expresión, y se dio cuenta de que aún no se había puesto por delante suyo.

Su estómago se apretó, esperando que lo que viera no fuera desaprobación.

Pero si él no podía manejar el que ella fuera capaz de controlar la situación, ¿no sería mejor descubrirlo ahora, antes de que estuviera demasiado involucrada con él?

Agarró la parte inferior de la capa, manteniéndola bien envuelta a su alrededor, mientras se aventuraban por una de las calle de la capital. Nunca antes había estado en Grok, a pesar de que su padre sí había estado, y había compartido las historias de cómo de animada vivía esa comunidad. No se veía muy animada ahora.

—Esto parece una tienda de ropa. —Edward empujó la puerta de una de las tiendas, con el láser en la mano—. Encuentra algo que te guste. Voy a ver si hay alguien aquí.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Un hombre apareció por la puerta, apuntándoles con el láser, con una mujer flotando detrás de él.

Edward se enderezó, bajando su propio láser sólo un poco, pero tomando la postura de la clase alta.

—Está bien. La señora necesita ropa. Vamos a pagar por ella.

No tenía nada de dinero consigo. Edward tenía que haberse dado cuenta. Estaba a su merced para que le diera la ropa en ese momento. Si le molestaba eso, no dio ninguna indicación.

—Usted es Edward de Carlisle. —El hombre de inmediato bajó el arma, su expresión cambiando completamente—. Leah, ayuda a la señora a encontrar algo adecuado que ponerse.

Para el momento en que se había vestido con ropa sencilla pero que servía para su propósito, varios hombres se encontraban alrededor de Edward, todos hablando tranquilamente. Él se dio la vuelta, llegando hasta ella cuando se acercó.

—Nos encontraremos contigo en el sitio de lanzamiento a la salida del segundo sol. —Asintió con la cabeza a los hombres, y luego la sacó de la tienda.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —La oscuridad los rodeaba dando a la calle desierta una sensación espeluznante.

—Creo que sería más seguro pasar la noche en una de las cuevas de los alrededores. —Él la puso cerca de él con el calor de su cuerpo viajando hacia ella—. Estas personas han perdido mucho y podrían estar demasiado desesperadas.

— ¿No confías en ellos? —Se preguntó a donde le estaba llevando, caminando tan decididamente, y con su mano en el hombro, haciéndole desear su contacto en otros lugares—. ¿Entonces porque nos vamos a reunir con ellos en el sitio de lanzamiento? ¿Y a dónde vamos?

Varias personas aparecieron por la esquina del edificio de enfrente de ellos, echando un vistazo en su dirección y huyendo en sentido contrario. El miedo se apoderó de ella, sus acciones parecían muy sospechosas.

—No queda nada de Poltar, Bella. —Parecía triste, aceptando a regañadientes que el mundo al que llamaba casa pronto sería destruido. Dudaba que él lo quisiera creer más de lo que lo quería ella—. No vamos a ser los únicos que salgan en el transbordador. Y vamos a ir al satélite Molten, al parecer, donde va todo el mundo que puede permitirse ese lujo.

Ella no pudo pensar ninguna protesta. Edward la había tomado bajo su ala. Es cierto que le gustaba cómo se sentía, pero ¿era porque no tenía ningún otro lugar al que ir? ¿O porque quería estar a su lado?


	8. Chapter 7

**Traficantes de Sexo**

**Advertencias**

Esta novela corta pertenece a la Lorie O'Clare, solo lo adapto a los personajes de Twilight. Twilight pertenece a S. Meyer, por tanto el nombre de los personajes en esta adaptación también. NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, POR TANTO NO HABRAN CONTINUACIONES.

**(Si alguien más lleva o llevo la adaptación de esta novela, le pido encarecidamente que no arme una trifulca y mejor me envíe un correo)**

**_[Si no les gusta, no es mi problema no armen líos, me estreso fácil]_**

**_{Contenido adulto, ¡es M de por dios!, si no son lo suficiente maduras como para llevar algo así, no lean, no es de mi interés su madurez mental y no estoy para soportar dramas} _**

**La cuenta de GN, las reglas de GN…**

**-Sean bienvenidas, espero hayan leído lo anterior-**

**- Empieza la Historia -**

**Capítulo 7**

Edward usó su capa, junto con una manta que había llevado con él, para cubrir el suelo de la pequeña cueva.

El canal de la colina rocosa apenas servía como protección, pero estarían resguardados de los elementos, y evitaría que alguien entrara a escondidas detrás de ellos mientras dormían. A pesar de que dudaba que esta noche fuera a dormir mucho.

—Sé que esto no es a lo que estás acostumbrada. —Él tampoco lo estaba. Si no planeara follarla durante la mayor parte de la noche, dudaba que fuera capaz de aguantar la superficie irregular del suelo de la cueva, o sus partes viscosas. Por no mencionar el hecho de que estaban protegidos a duras penas.

—No estoy acostumbrada a nada de lo que ha pasado hoy. —Ella parecía de mal humor, tal vez un poco enfurruñada.

Se puso de pie con los brazos cruzados, y su ropa nueva no hizo nada por ocultar la increíble figura que había debajo.

La tienda en la que habían comprado la ropa atendía a las personas que trabajaban en Grok, no a la élite.

Sin embargo, los pantalones lisos color canela y la holgada camisa negra la hacían indescriptible. Temía que eso importaba más teniendo en cuenta sus circunstancias, que el ir gritando su verdadera identidad. No había manera de predecir lo que les depararía una vez que dejaran Poltar.

—Mejor vete acostumbrando. —No le daría más detalles de cómo podrían terminar las cosas. Esta noche, harían lo mejor con su alojamiento.

—No parece que tenga mucha elección. —Había preocupación en sus pálidos ojos grises. Estudió la improvisada cama que había creado, sin mirarlo.

—Ven aquí. —Incluso a través de su holgada camisa, podía ver cómo se endurecían sus pezones, esas adorables protuberancias de color marrón que hacían que le doliera por poner su boca alrededor de ellas.

Su mirada se mostró cautelosa.

—Esto no es exactamente lo que tenía en mente —murmuró ella, dejándose caer de rodillas.

— ¿Qué tenías en mente? —Quería tocarla, anhelaba sentir su cuerpo apretado contra el suyo.

—Un baño caliente estaría bien. —Su sonrisa le sorprendió, pero lo tomó como una buena señal.

Él no tenía resistencia cuando se trataba de Bella. Limpia o sucia, esta noche ella era suya. Independientemente de su futuro, viviría las fantasías que había tenido desde su juventud. Tenía que tocarla, apenas un roce de sus dedos por el pelo, sintiendo el calor de su mejilla.

Pero incluso mientras trataba de negarlo, Edward sabía que esta noche no sería suficiente. Bella era suya. Desde su juventud había sabido que era la única que quería. Cuando había crecido, había tratado de decirse a sí mismo que era simplemente la fruta prohibida, que sus deseos por ella eran el resultado de saber que era la única mujer que no podía tener.

Mirándola, sabía que no era cierto. Podría tenerla... y la tendría. Y la quería una y otra vez.

Sus pestañas revolotearon sobre su mirada vacilante, con esos hermosos ojos observándole.

—Quiero darte algo. —Las comisuras de sus labios se animaron, el brillo de sus ojos diciéndole cómo interpretó su comentario—. Oh. Voy a darte eso también, señora. Pero primero...

— ¿Qué? —Le miró con curiosidad cuando él buscó en su cinturón, tirando de la pequeña bolsa que contenía todo lo que había sido capaz de coger de Carlisle, antes de que se quemara hasta los cimientos.

—Esto es para ti. —Le entregó los proyectos de ley y la mitad del dinero que había conseguido tener en sus manos antes de huir de su casa—. En caso de que nos separemos, quiero que seas capaz de cuidar de ti misma.

Su mirada se encontró con la suya, la emoción vibrando en sus ojos grises. Se tomó un minuto antes de reaccionar.

—Gracias.

Aceptando la pila de dinero que le presionaba en su mano, ella lo doblo y lo metió en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

— ¿Crees que el dinero Poltar valdrá en otro sitio?

Al parecer, había pensado en lo que podría pasar una vez que salieran de su hogar. Él se encargaría de cuidarla, pero no le ofrecería falsas promesas.

—No tengo ni idea.

Ella se envolvió con la capa encima de la cama, estirando las piernas. La luz de la luna apenas se había extendido sobre ella, pero sus ojos se habían ajustado lo suficiente como para ver caer su pelo sedoso y castaño sobre su hombro cuando inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. Anhelaba probar la curva de su cuello expuesto y de fácil acceso. Su pene se sacudió ante el pensamiento de arrancar sus botones con los dientes.

— ¿Sabes lo que me estás haciendo? —Él tomó un mechón de su pelo entre los dedos, disfrutando de la suavidad.

La pequeña sonrisa que empezaba a adorar apareció.

— ¿Qué te estoy haciendo? —Se apoyó en sus manos, pero él le tomo la muñeca de todas formas, colocando la mano sobre su dura polla.

—Esto es lo que me haces, Bella. Cada vez que te he visto, desde que he sabido quién eras. Así es como me haces sentir.

Sus dedos se apretaron contra su eje, la ligera presión causando que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se sacudieran, con la necesidad que tenía por ella volviéndose peligrosa.

Ella se dio la vuelta, enfrentándole, con la cara enrojecida por la curiosidad. Sus dedos vacilantes envueltos alrededor de su polla, con los pantalones impidiéndole sentir su suave mano.

—Te necesito, nena. —Enredó su pelo alrededor de sus dedos cuando la atrajo hacia él—. No tienes ni idea de por cuánto tiempo.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —Su pregunta susurrada, suave y acariciadora, coincidía con el toque de su mano.

—Pensé que me despreciabas. —Le tomó un momento concentrarse en su rostro, viendo su expresión cautelosa, pero detectando su voluntad—. Necesitaba mostrarte lo que nos hemos estado perdiendo.

—Muéstrame un poco más. —Su invitación era todo lo que necesitaba oír.

Le temblaban las manos cuando llegó a su camisa, apenas siendo capaz de liberar los botones antes de arrancarlos simplemente de su cuerpo. En la oscuridad, los detalles de los tatuajes no eran tan claros, pero el contraste de la decoración oscura contra su piel cremosa hacía que sus redondos pechos destacaran más. Eran suaves, llenos y redondos. La atrajo a su regazo, necesitando probarla, sabiendo que tenía que estar más cerca antes de que su sangre hirviera hasta la locura.

Probó un pezón, amando la forma de la piel arrugada contra sus labios.

—Maldita sea. Edward. —Ella contuvo el aliento, sus palabras se perdieron en un suspiro.

Él apretó los dos pechos, tirándolos cerca, presionando sus pezones en la boca, chupando uno y luego el otro. Su entrepierna estaba contra su polla, con el calor de ella quemándole. Tenía que estar dentro de ella pronto, tenía que experimentar lo que le había sido negado durante todos estos años.

—Sal de la ropa. —No quería ser brusco. Su sesión de tortura había terminado.

—Quiero verte esta vez. —Ella se echó hacia atrás en la cama, tirando de sus pantalones.

—Oh, lo harás, señora. Vas a ver, y sentir, todo de mí. —Sus manos eran muy torpes mientras luchaba con su camisa, arrancándose los pantalones, sintiéndose demasiado ansioso por meter la polla en su coño.

Su pelo castaño le enmarcaba el rostro de una manera maravillosa mientras que sus grandes ojos grises le veían desvestirse. Le encantaba cómo ella estaba ahí desnuda, sus pezones con tanta fuerza, el perfume de su crema llenando la pequeña cueva. Sabía que estaba en forma, que su cuerpo atraía a las mujeres. Pero la ola de satisfacción que le recorrió cuando sus ojos se abrieron a la vista de su polla, hizo que su ingle se apretara dolorida. No habría mucho tiempo para los juegos preliminares antes de que hiciera su camino hacia su interior.

—Estoy impresionada. —Dijo ella tímidamente, con esa sonrisa adorable que le hacía marearse.

Bella no dudó, extendió la mano y tomó su pene, tirándolo hacia ella y quitándole la vida.

—Ven aquí. —Susurró, y él fue suyo, estaba a sus órdenes.

—Bella. ¡Alabados sean los dioses! —Su boca apretada y caliente se había envuelto alrededor de él, chupándolo en la piscina de humedad más intensa de lo que jamás se había imaginado.

Todo a su alrededor se volvió negro. Luces blancas brillaban como relámpagos ante sus ojos. Su cuerpo estaba apretado, mientras la boca de ella creaba magia que no sabía que existiera. Ella se inclinó hacia delante, enterrando la cara contra su polla, con el pelo haciéndole cosquillas en sus caderas. Le sostuvo la cabeza, deseando desesperadamente golpear su polla dentro, sentir cómo su garganta se contraía a su alrededor.

—Si no te detienes, juro que te voy a follar la boca —le advirtió, le dio la oportunidad de que parara.

Pero no lo hizo. Su lengua se arremolinó a su alrededor, con los labios extendiéndose por encima de él, invitándole a sumergirse.

Sosteniendo su pelo, la agarró para que no pudiera moverse, y se empujó hacia delante, sintiendo el calor de su boca mientras se hundía en su interior. Una y otra vez condujo su polla más allá de su lengua, la estrechez de la garganta haciendo que se hinchara más. La presión se construía y si no actuaba pronto, no podría detenerlo.

Pero le había advertido. Nunca haría nada que ella no quisiera. Sin embargo, esa boca le rogó que se la follara. Ella lo animó a ir más profundo, chupándole aún más en su boca.

Se metió en su calor, sintiendo cómo su garganta le rodeaba. Nada de lo que había experimentado jamás se había acercado a esto. Edward había crecido rodeado de esclavos sexuales experimentados, entrenados desde una temprana edad para saber cómo agradar todas las partes de sus cuerpos. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos estuvo cerca de hacerle sentir de la forma en que Bella lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Saliéndose hasta lo que podía soportar, penetró profundamente en su boca de nuevo. Ella lo tomó de buen grado, sosteniéndose con fuerza, con las manos agarradas a sus caderas, marcándole con su fuerte calor. Con el placer construyéndose, le folló la boca hasta que no pudo aceptar más placer.

Fuego entró en erupción en su interior mientras derramaba su semilla en su lengua, llenando su boca con su semen. La crema espesa se derramó sobre sus labios, aun chupándole, haciendo todo lo posible por tener la mayor cantidad que pudiera.

—Edward. —Ella jadeó por aire cuando salió de su boca.

El aire frío se envolvió alrededor de su polla, con el calor de ella evaporándose rápidamente de su eje.

—Túmbate. Ahora. —Su polla bailó una dolorosa danza cuando ella ansiosamente se extendió por debajo de él, más que dispuesto a correrse de nuevo. Todavía estaba duro como una roca.

—Quiero que sepas... —susurró ella cuando él colocó su polla contra el calor de su coño.

— ¿Qué? —Estaba ciego de necesidad, incapaz de mantener una conversación. Pero su expresión se volvió tan seria, que quemó en su interior mientras se detenía a escuchar sus palabras.

—Te he deseado durante años, también. —Buscó rápidamente su rostro para ver su reacción, sus ojos grises saltando de los ojos de él a la boca, para encontrarse de nuevo con su mirada.

—Bueno, ahora me tienes. —Se hundió en su interior, separando las pareces resbaladizas de su coño.

Ella lo miraba, sus ojos vidriosos, con pasión y una pequeña sonrisa que hacía que su cara resplandeciera.

El mundo que le rodeaba se desvaneció en una nada sin sentido. Nunca antes había experimentado un coño tan caliente, tan fuerte, tan increíblemente húmedo. No la había preparado, no se había tomado su tiempo para disfrutar de sus dulces jugos como lo había hecho antes ese mismo día. Pero estaba tan condenadamente húmeda, absorbiendo su polla con una ansiedad que consumía cada centímetro suyo.

Se apartó, las paredes de su coño se apretaron en torno a él y luego se metió otra vez. La boca de ella formó un círculo perfecto, redondo, mientras sus manos llegaron a sus pechos, apretándolos. La barrera se rompió, lo que le hizo ir más profundo, donde ningún hombre había ido antes. Se enterró en su calor, con sus músculos cerrándose sobre él, empapándole con sus jugos. Ella era una jodida virgen. Bella nunca había sido follada antes. Saber eso lo lleno de tanta alegría que casi se corre en el acto.

Pero no la dejaría su primera vez sin darle todo el placer que se merecía. Con cada embestida ella se retorció y tiró de sus pechos, haciendo los sonidos guturales más adorables que jamás hubiera escuchado.

—Fóllame para siempre, Edward. —Ella abrió la boca otra vez, mordiéndose el labio cuando él le dio todo lo que tenia, moviéndose en su calor mientras su polla se quemaba.

—Para siempre es todo el tiempo que tenemos. —Su respiración era entrecortada, mientras su ardiente calor pasaba a través de él.

Su polla se hinchó, incapaz de resistir más. Se enterró a sí mismo profundamente dentro de ella una vez más, mientras lanzaba su semilla, con estremecimientos que corrían traspasándole, mientras vaciaba su semen en su vientre.

Con su sueño cumplido, cayó al lado de ella, tirándola contra él. Ella le había dicho que siempre lo había querido, también. No había respuestas sobre lo que se encontrarían por delante mañana. Pero esta noche, lo envolvió una felicidad como nunca antes había sentido. Y duraría para siempre, aunque él no supiera cuanto tiempo sería.

Al despertar, con el duro suelo debajo de ellos, lo primero que Edward notó fue a Bella tendida sobre él, con sus senos presionando contra su pecho. Sus delgadas piernas estiradas contra las suyas, con su calor abarcándole, quemándole como una fiebre hasta su cerebro.

Todo dentro de Edward se endureció cuando los dedos de ella se envolvieron alrededor de su pene, llevándolo a la vida al instante.

— ¿Estás despierto? —Sus palabras fueron apenas un susurro, a pesar de que cortaron a través del silencio de la cueva.

Edward parpadeó, centrándose poco a poco mientras miraba hacia abajo al exuberante cuerpo cubierto sobre el suyo, con su pequeña mano haciendo maravillas en su polla.

— ¿Quieres más de eso? —No podía creer que ella quisiera, pero su corazón latía más fuerte ante la idea de que estuviera ansiosa por follar.

—Uh huh. —Acarició su pene lentamente, con sus dedos deslizándose arriba y abajo por su carne, endureciéndole como una piedra.

— ¿Seguro que puedes hacerlo? —Se movió rápidamente, sabiendo que si le permitía continuar con su juego, explotaría antes de satisfacerla.

—Edward. —La forma en que susurró su nombre cuando él la fijó debajo de él mandó fuego a su cerebro. La suave curva de su culo hizo que su polla vibrara con necesidad.

Agarrando sus manos, las fijó al lado de su cabeza, con su polla instalándose en el suave pliegue de su culo.

Ella se arqueó contra él, el calor de su coño, sus dulces jugos, empapando su suave piel. La crema fresca de su coño se aferró a su eje, mientras se deslizaba contra su culo redondo y su coño, quemando por enterrarse en sus pequeños y estrechos agujeros. Sus jugos se envolvieron alrededor de su eje, goteando de ella, ofreciendo un lubricante natural.

—Tú me deseas demasiado ¿no es así, nena? —Su voz era demasiado áspera, agobiado por la necesidad de enterrarse a sí mismo en lo más profundo de su calor.

—Me desperté deseándote —susurró, levantando la cabeza para poder mirarle—. Por favor, Edward. Me duele, te quiero demasiado.

Él comprendía ese dolor, sabía de ese anhelo. Durante años la había observado, soñado con ella, ansiando follarla. Y ahora ella era suya, gritando su nombre. Nada más importaba por el momento, más que ver su placer, darle todo lo que él había querido por tan largo tiempo.

Más que nada, quería bucear profundamente en su calor, oírla gritar su nombre. Sus músculos se apretaron cuando giró a un lado, obligando a su polla a comportarse mientras latía furiosamente.

—Dime lo que quieres —le susurró, disfrutando del arco de su espalda y la forma en que se congeló cuando pasó sus dedos mojados sobre su húmedo agujero.

—Todo. Todo de ti —gimió, su deseo mostrándose en la forma en que lo dijo.

Estaba muy mojada, con el rico olor de su lujuria llenando la pequeña cueva. Apenas estaba amaneciendo. Casi ninguna luz se filtraba por la entrada oculta. Sin embargo, sus suaves curvas y los sensuales tatuajes, hacían de ella una hermosa vista.

Su coño húmedo sujetó su dedo cuando lo deslizó a través de su calor, con sus músculos chupándole suavemente, deseando que entrara más. Edward trabajó para respirar, la saturación de la lujuria de ella cegándolo con una ferocidad que nunca había conocido antes.

—Ese coño necesita sin duda mi polla. —Sacó los dedos, buscando ansiosamente el agujero más pequeño que se arrugó con impaciencia contra su toque—. ¿Y qué hay aquí? ¿Tal vez no eres tan sensible?

La forma en que gritó cuando él oprimió su apretado agujero le dijo que se iba a abrir voluntariamente para él.

Su polla quemaba, el dolor punzante era demasiado para soportar.

—Sí. Oh, por favor, Edward. Te estás burlando de mí. —Se retorció contra él, con su redondo culo moviéndose cuando deslizó su dedo, empapado de sus jugos, en su apretado agujero.

El dedo se quemó por su fuego, la intensidad de su calor corriendo a través de su mano, a través de su cuerpo, llegando a su polla y causándole dolor. Nunca había sentido un culo tan apretado, tan mojado por sus jugos.

Más jugos se filtraban de su coño, cuando empujaba el dedo más profundamente en su culo.

—Eso es, nena. —Apenas podía hablar—. Monta mi mano. Muéstrame lo que quieres.

Pequeños chorros de crema escaparon de su polla. Cogió su eje, lubricándose a sí mismo con la pre-eyaculación, mientras retorcía su dedo más profundo en ella.

Su cuerpo se sacudió, con un temblor corriendo a través de ella, su orgasmo quitándole el aliento con un grito agudo. Él sacó su dedo, colocándose detrás de ella, levantándola en sus manos y rodillas de manera que su coño y el culo empapado lo miraran fijamente, rogando por su placer.

Agarrando su polla, la apretó contra su culo, observando el fuerte apretón que le daba a la cabeza de su polla, animándole a entrar. Ella estaba más húmeda de lo que había estado la noche anterior, con su fuego penetrando en él, impulsándole.

Deslizándose dentro, su mundo se estrelló en torno a él, con el calor amenazando con hervirle vivo.

—Bella. —Su mundo estaba alrededor de ella—. Maldita sea, mujer.

—Fóllame. —Gritó ella, con su voz ronca siendo un sonido sensual que le estremeció. Ella sacudió la cabeza, con el pelo moviéndose sobre sus hombros—. Maldita sea. Jódeme, Edward.

Él era su esclavo voluntario. Buceando en su calor, quemándose vivo, enterró su polla en su culo. Ella le asfixiaría, le arrancaría una parte con su pasión, su anhelo. Bella estaba en llamas.

Sus músculos se estiraban y luego contraían alrededor de su polla, ahogándole como un volcán en plena erupción de calor.

Un indómito fuego ardía en su interior mientras se movía lentamente dentro y fuera de ella. La agarró por el culo, extendiendo su suave carne mientras su polla desaparecía dentro de su apretado y mojado agujero.

—Maldita sea. —Ella cerró fuertemente los ojos, su cuerpo vibrando mientras se acercaba al orgasmo una vez más—. Malditos sean todos los infiernos. Más rápido. Más duro.

Ella quería una buena embestida. El dolor la quemaba a través de su cuerpo, haciéndola temblar, tal como lo hacía a través del de él.

—Estás ardiendo, nena. —Él movió una mano debajo de ella, acariciando su coño, sintiendo cómo su crema empapaba sus dedos.

Sus jugos eran mejor que cualquier otro lubricante. Apretando los dientes, detuvo su salvaje empuje, deslizando un dedo en la crema para extenderla por su brillante y estirado agujero. Con un gemido, se deslizó de nuevo, el movimiento tan suave como la seda. Deslizándose fácilmente dentro y fuera de ella, el calor se acumulaba en su interior, torturándole, amenazando con drenarle todo lo que tenía.

—Necesito más. —Le rogó ella, sacudiendo la cabeza, con el pelo pegado a su cara.

Sus palabras llevaron al fuego dentro de él hasta el punto de explosión. La presión era tan intensa que no podía ver, ni oír, apenas podía respirar, acelerándose a través suyo. Su polla quemaba, se hinchaba. Agarrando su culo tan fuerte que tenía que dolerle, se enterró a si mismo profundamente dentro, derramando su semilla en su pequeña caverna caliente.

—Maldita sea, Edward. —Ella exhaló, colapsando encima de las mantas—. Si hubiera sabido que iba a ser tan bueno...

No terminó la frase, pero no tenía que hacerlo. Se salió lentamente, tomándose un momento para disfrutar viendo cómo su semen se filtraba fuera de su culo. Él sabía lo que quería decir. Ambos habían esperado mucho tiempo para conocer esa perfección.


	9. Chapter 8

**Traficantes de Sexo**

**Advertencias**

Esta novela corta pertenece a la Lorie O'Clare, solo lo adapto a los personajes de Twilight. Twilight pertenece a S. Meyer, por tanto el nombre de los personajes en esta adaptación también. NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, POR TANTO NO HABRAN CONTINUACIONES.

**(Si alguien más lleva o llevo la adaptación de esta novela, le pido encarecidamente que no arme una trifulca y mejor me envíe un correo)**

**_[Si no les gusta, no es mi problema no armen líos, me estreso fácil]_**

**_{Contenido adulto, ¡es M de por dios!, si no son lo suficiente maduras como para llevar algo así, no lean, no es de mi interés su madurez mental y no estoy para soportar dramas} _**

**La cuenta de GN, las reglas de GN…**

**-Sean bienvenidas, espero hayan leído lo anterior-**

**- Empieza la Historia -**

**Capítulo 8**

Bella se dio la vuelta, con la dura superficie por debajo de ella haciéndola sentir incomoda inmediatamente.

Sentarse le tomó más esfuerzo de lo que pensaba, sentía dolor en los músculos de todo su cuerpo como represalia. Tocó su hombro, trabajando los músculos mientras los tejidos internos de sus muslos se estremecían y su coño y el culo le hormigueaban.

—No estoy seguro de que tengamos tiempo para comer antes de salir hacia la lanzadera. —Edward se encontraba justo fuera de la cueva, mirándola con la expresión sombría y preocupada.

Se apartó de ella antes de que pudiera responder. Bella se estaba peinando los enredos que se habían formado en su pelo con los dedos. Estudió la parte trasera de Edward mientras se vestía, preguntándose cuáles eran sus pensamientos.

—Si te arrepientes de lo que pasó ayer por la noche, Edward de Carlisle, te juro que te descuartizo. —La amenaza le hizo darse la vuelta.

Cogió su capa, sosteniéndola para que pudiera deslizarla a través de sus brazos cuando terminara de vestirse.

—Tú y qué ejército, querida.

Su comentario triste pero cierto le dio ganas de sentarse a llorar, de tener una muy buena rabieta. Ella no tenía ni ejército, ni esclavos, no tenía a nadie en el mundo. Su padre había muerto. Todo en Charles se habían ido. Esos pensamientos la llenaron, alzándose como una bilis amarga en su garganta.

—Si te arrepientes —dijo, poniéndose la capa, una vez segura en su ropa lo miró fijamente a los ojos, no estando dispuesta a mostrar su dolor— está bien.

Podemos trabajar juntos para encontrar un refugio seguro y luego ir por caminos separados.

Edward la estudió por un momento, con la boca formando una delgada línea.

—Trata de escapar de mí, y te prometo que te persigo hasta el final del universo.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír con lágrimas en sus ojos, a pesar de su esfuerzo por ser fuerte.

—Eso podría ser divertido.

Su expresión se relajó de inmediato y le agarró los brazos, guiándola hacia la salida de la pequeña cueva. Cuando llegaron a su Moto voladora él se giró, tirándola hacia sus brazos.

—No tengas miedo —le susurró contra su pelo.

Bella se relajó contra su pecho, necesitando su fuerza. Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor suyo, su olor, una mezcla de la cueva y los restos de algo dulce, persistente en su ropa, la envolvió. Más que nada quería que él la sostuviera así. Quería escapar hacia la seguridad y comodidad de su cuerpo, sentirlo dentro de ella otra vez. Pero ahora no era el momento y no estaba segura de cuándo podrían volver a tener tiempo a solas.

Suspirando, se apartó, mirando para arriba, hacia su expresión melancólica.

—No tengo miedo. No puede pasar nada peor.

Edward no contestó, pero la ayudó a subir al Moto voladora. A los pocos minutos se elevaban sobre Grok, o lo que quedaba de ella. El humo aún se filtraba en el aire en algunos sitios, y se veían muy pocas personas.

— ¿Crees que la mayoría están muertos? —preguntó buscando en las calles a los supervivientes.

—Por su bien, espero que sí. No queda nada aquí.

Ella se estremeció con remordimientos por su mundo de origen, sintiendo un vacío en su interior que apenas podía soportar.

Más gente de la que había visto desde los ataques esperaba ansiosa alrededor de varias lanzaderas. Personas de todas las condiciones sociales estaban reunidas, hablando en susurros. Ella no les hizo caso, a sabiendas de que estaban todos aquí por la misma razón y caminó junto a Edward hacia el hombre que parecía estar a cargo.

—Necesitamos billetes para el satélite Molten. —Edward hablaba con la tranquila autoridad de quien estaba acostumbrado a que su palabra no fuera cuestionada.

— ¿Y no lo hacemos todos? —Alguien al lado de ellos tomó la palabra, un hombre de pelo oscuro con su mujer aferrándose a él, y un niño pequeño en sus brazos.

—Los transbordadores solo tienen veinte asientos. —El hombre que parecía estar a cargo levantó un saco de dinero en sus manos, mirando a su alrededor hacia la gente reunida—. Llevaremos a quien podamos hoy, y volveremos mañana para ver quién más se quiere ir.

—Todo el mundo quiere irse. —Gritó una mujer desde detrás de Bella—. Te llevarás a los que tienen dinero y dejarás al resto de nosotros atrás.

El hombre a cargo se encogió de hombros, dándoles la espalda a todos ellos para decirle algo a otro hombre, que parecía estar pilotando uno de los transbordadores.

Bella miró al grupo de su alrededor. Muy pocos por aquí parecían tener mucho dinero. Eran los afortunados, si así querían llamarlo, que habían logrado escapar de la ira de los Bortan.

Vio comerciantes, esclavos, gente del pueblo, todos ellos sucios, y todos reunidos con sus seres queridos.

Había tres transbordadores, y fácilmente más de sesenta personas. Y la mujer de detrás de ella estaba en lo cierto, los pilotos del transbordador permitirían a los mejores postores el transporte y dejarían atrás al resto sin pensarlo.

—Bella de Charles. —Un hombre junto a ella le tocó el brazo, diciendo su nombre en voz baja.

Edward la atrajo hacia sí, sus acciones mostrándole al hombre rápidamente que tenía protección. El hombre sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia Edward, comprendiendo la silenciosa declaración de propiedad.

—Conocí a tu padre. ¿No está Charles contigo? —El hombre miró a su alrededor, con la ropa bien sucia y rota.

—Charlie está muerto. —Ella logró decir las palabras sin atragantarse, a pesar de que le dejaron un mal sabor de boca.

La sensación de pesadez en su estómago era demasiado fuerte. ¿Cuántas veces tendría que decir esas palabras?

El hombre bajó la cabeza, guardando un luto silencioso por su amigo.

— ¿A dónde te diriges?

—Al satélite Molten ¿a dónde si no? —preguntó.

—Ven a Benox. —El hombre a Edward—. Viajar allí tiene que ser barato y sería la mejor opción para empezar de nuevo. No hay nada en ese satélite, salvo atracciones turísticas y precios elevados. Pero para ustedes, su vida está por delante, emprendan el camino y hagan algo de ustedes mismos. Benox tiene un gobierno pequeño. El Rey gobierna solo una pequeña porción del planeta. Estarán bien allí.

Alguien le dijo algo al hombre y se dio la vuelta, mirando sobre su hombro mientras salía.

—Buena suerte, Bella de Charles. Que los dioses te acompañen.

La gente empezó a empujar su camino hacia el transbordador más cercano y Edward sacó a Bella a un lado.

—Ven conmigo. —Él la llevó pasando el primer transbordador, dejando de lado el segundo, hasta llegar al tercero, estacionado en el lado opuesto del campo.

El calor de los soles de la mañana ya hacía que el aire delante de ellos los desplazara en gran medida. Bella tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos cuando miró hacia la brillante nave.

— ¿Quién posee este transbordador? —Edward captó la atención del único hombre a la vista, que parecía estar haciendo algunos ajustes en el motor.

—Somos transportistas privados, todos nosotros. —El hombre se puso de pie, era más alto que Edward, con una mirada penetrante que se centró primero en Edward y luego en ella.

— ¿Así que eres el dueño? —Edward miró más allá del hombre, mirando el transbordador como si se tratara de mercancía de la plaza del mercado.

—No está a la venta. —El hombre cruzó los largos y finos brazos a través de su constitución de alambre, extendiendo su posición ensanchando los hombros.

—Todo está a la venta, mi hombre. —Edward agitó su mano en el aire con desdén por el comentario del hombre, y pasó junto a él hacia la entrada del transbordador—. ¿Cuantos asientos tiene?

—Veinte asientos, igual que el resto de ellos. ¿De qué vas? —Ahora el hombre parecía irritado.

Bella llamó su atención.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de quiénes somos? —Preguntó al hombre—. Yo soy Bella de Charles, hija del criadero más grande de esclavos sexuales de Poltar.

Sabía que Edward podía discutir sobre qué criadero era en realidad el más grande, pero no la desafió de momento.

—Necesitamos transporte, pero no queremos ir al satélite. —Sus palabras atrajeron la atención del hombre.

— ¿Y a donde quieren ir? —preguntó.

Edward se acercó a su lado, poniendo la mano sobre su hombro.

—Queremos ir a Benox. Necesitamos un servicio de transporte, con un conductor experimentado. —Él asintió con la cabeza hacia la creciente multitud apenas visible más allá de los otros dos transbordadores—. Se dice que eres el mejor de por aquí.

Su pequeña mentira piadosa les ganó al hombre. El piloto sacó su delgado pecho, con una sonrisa sin dientes.

—He estado volando desde que era un niño. Pero ir a Benox te costará.

—Me doy cuenta de eso. —Edward desestimo una vez más con la mano las palabras del hombre, como si fueran algo trivial—. Pero mi precio incluye tus servicios por un tiempo. Este trabajo requiere más que dejarnos allí. Si vamos a reconstruirnos, necesitaremos transporte.

—No es barato. —El hombre miró de arriba abajo a Edward ahora, probablemente determinando la cantidad de dinero que sería capaz de tener encima.

Bella volvió a mirar a la multitud. Edward y ella podrían hacer este trabajo, si Benox era lo que el hombre que había conocido a su padre decía que era. Ambos sabían cómo dirigir un criadero, pero necesitaban ayuda.

—Necesitamos trabajadores. —Ella continuó estudiando a la multitud.

Edward pareció leer sus pensamientos.

—Ve hacia ellos. Elige con cuidado. Encuentra aquellos con habilidades para hacer una gran variedad de tareas.

Bella asintió con la cabeza, cómoda con la tarea. Contratar trabajadores y asignarles puestos de trabajo era algo que había hecho toda su vida.

En el momento en que los soles quemaban a mitad del cielo, un pequeño grupo de personas estaba de pie alrededor del transbordador, ahora perteneciente a Edward de Carlisle, hablando con más entusiasmo del que tenían al llegar. Esperanza llenó el aire por primera vez, con la posibilidad de la existencia de algo mejor para la mayoría de ellos.

Bella había encontrado a algunos de sus esclavos y les había asegurado que tendrían su libertad y un trabajo para mantenerse. Sabía que los que había elegido no tenían ni idea de cómo trabajar, su único medio de vida había sido simplemente complacer a los demás con sus cuerpos, pero no sobrevivirían por su cuenta. Y mostraron voluntad para trabajar.

Ella había hecho su cuota propia de trabajo, por el momento se había encargado del transporte de los suministros y el embalaje dentro del transbordador para el viaje. Volviendo al sol brillante, se limpió la frente y miró a través de la pista, dándose cuenta de que estaba mirando, posiblemente, Poltar por última vez.

El duro cuerpo de Edward se apretó contra su trasero, con su agarre firme deslizándose hacia arriba por sus brazos hasta que le apretó los hombros.

—Me preguntaste si tenía algún remordimiento, pero nunca dijiste si tú lo tenías. —Sus palabras rozaron su mejilla en un aliento cálido.

Ella entrecerró los ojos ante los soles, recostándose contra él.

—Y tú nunca me contestaste, no realmente.

—No me arrepiento. Ya te dije que eres la que he querido desde que era un muchacho. —Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, sólidos músculos presionando contra sus pechos.

Por primera vez en el último par de horas, su cuerpo volvió a la vida, con un dolor creciendo rápidamente en su interior por este hombre a quien amaba.

—Todo esto es demasiado, Edward. —Dejo que su mirada viajara por las colinas. En algún lugar de por ahí estaba la cueva donde habían pasado la noche—. Lamento la muerte de mi padre. Lamento la pérdida de la Finca Charles. Pero no estaría contigo si todo eso todavía existiera.

—Cierto. —Le dio la vuelta entonces, rozando su áspera mano contra su mejilla mientras la miraba fijamente con sus suaves ojos gris lavanda—. Pero, ¿quién puede decir que no nos hubiéramos encontrado el uno al otro sin la pérdida de Poltar?

—No fue así, sin embargo. —Ella se apoyó en su mano, sintiendo su poder y sabiendo que su fuerza física era sólo una parte de lo que le gustaba de él—. Los dioses nos han dado el uno al otro para que podamos empezar juntos de nuevo.

—Entonces, ¿te quedarás a mi lado? ¿Te aparearás conmigo?

Algo en su interior se rompió, la tristeza parecía irse sin problemas, como un río, llevándose su miseria.

— ¿Me estás pidiendo que me vincule contigo? ¿Qué sea tu compañera de por vida? —Su corazón golpeó, lleno de una felicidad que nunca antes había experimentado, aparte de en sus brazos la noche anterior.

—Sí, lo estoy haciendo. —Él le tomó las mejillas, por lo que lo único que veía era su rostro—. Tenemos un reto por delante de nosotros. Nuestro futuro es incierto. Pero juntos, tú y yo, crearemos un éxito de todo lo que hagamos. Y Bella, yo sabía en el momento que perdí la Finca Carlisle que tú estarías para mí. No tuve dudas al irme de casa para buscarte. Tú eres mi compañera. Digamos que soy tuyo.

—Sí. —Y sabía en su corazón que lo había sido durante muchos años—. Eres mi compañero.

Llegó hacia él, pasando sus dedos por el pelo, tirándole hacia ella. Y él fue obligado de buen grado, la besó con tanta pasión que lavó sus miedos, todas sus preocupaciones. Cualquiera que fuera su futuro hogar, sería un éxito, porque caminaría por él con Edward de Carlisle a su lado.

**Fin**


	10. Nota

**Nota**

**¡Hola niñas! Muchas gracias a todas y cada una por acompañarme a lo largo de mi primera adaptación más o menos larga. **

**Espero que les haya gustado y perdón por emocionarlas con otra publicación. -XD- Sólo quería decirles que si me tienen alguna idea para adaptación me la envíen por correo a ****_gnzimmermanARROBAoutlookPUNTOcom_**** ; sobra especificar que el documento debe ser editable o por lo menos no debe tener protección ya que eso me complicaría mucho adaptarlo.**

**Besos,**

**GN**

* * *

><p><em>PD: Decidí subirla completa hoy ya que el técnico se va a llevar mi portátil para repararlo y sabrá dios cuando lo trae.<em>

_XD _


End file.
